pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Members/Posters M-P
For Members A-D, click here. For Members E-H, click here. For Members I-L, click here. For Members Q-T, click here. For Members U-Z, click here. For Members Other/Miscellaneous, click here. '' For members whose name lies between M and P... MP. Perhaps this page is home to a group of future politicians? ...future doesn't look good, guys. M-P Mayumi Ruki : ''MangaFox profile: Mayumi Ruki '' This guy was Ropo's friend. He was a one hit wonder until he got appendicitis and had to get surgery. He's fine now, but has moved on. Since then he has never set foot upon the FC again. mhadz0021 :''MangaFox profile:'' mhadz0021'' A member who joined last April 12 2010. She is already friends with a few members like Red, berrytan, Multipoke, Zivi, Tokyo, Zik, Lolli, Hayate, Steph, Mica, Kim, Sayuri, Gold, Lix, Poke-kun and UberUser. (that's kinda irrelevant, everyone's more or less friends with everyone else ^^;; ) The nickname Uber gave her is Mahzy also her now preferred nickname. Also known as Batman for her first avi. She is a FC ComedyShipper which turned into the AwkwardShipping later on with UberUser. WHO PUT THAT THERE!?! She likes watching the MAD thingy on Youtube. AND SHE'S NOT A TSUNDERE!!!!!! DX She will kill you if you say that. She fangirls Pearl and Silver and hates Haughtyshipping. Her welcoming thread currently has 150 pages and has more than 1300 posts. XDD..AND SHE'S DE FREAKING BATMAN!!! Wrong! ToKnowTheUnknown is! D< Hates the whole: 'This forum requires that you wait 30 seconds between posts. Please try again in 21 seconds.' Rule thingy thingy. She likes chocolates,and other stuffs. Has a lot of secrets. I mean,LOT. Her total post/s in the mangafox forum?? ONE. 1.1.1.1.1 ONE~ xDD Actually,it's two already. xDDD Actually, it's four. I checked~ xDDD She also likes glomping people. She migrated from Facebook, actually... (No, she didn't) Melowz :MangaFox profile:'' Melowz'' Yellow310 kohai. And loves crackshippings. Attempted to start an FC Meme by spreading, "PORYGONZ WILL RULE" everywhere...which lasted for about two days. He loves to frolic around the threads and is pretty random at times. Sometimes Melowz seems down, but he never stays down for too long! One of the cheery members of the FC and is greatly valued here despite people sometimes not getting his ideas....but there's always one person that does (I always get them...they're very creative >///<) IS A TOTAL CUTIE TOGEPI!!!!!! YES HE IS A CUTEE TOGEPIIIIIIII...GIJINKAAAAA!!!!!! Melowz is generally nice and if there's anyone you can make a friend out of, it's him ;D And apparently, he's got a secret admirer x3 *points to bracketed sentence* Aha, I saw it xD So Kohai's got a secret admirer eh? xD WELCOME BACK MELO!!! GOODBYR FOREVER MELO! D: Mephisto: Soul Tempest :MangaFox profile:'' Mephisto: Soul Tempest'' Is a bitch. He just doesn't know it yet. xD Mephisto: Fallen Angel (Nicknames include: B*tch 1, Meph, Mephi, Mephie, Mephie-kun, Mephie-chan, Mephisto, Meph-pon, ANGE, Ange-chan, Angel (I wish), Mephiemonster, Mr. G, Sexy Beast). He currently holds the record for the largest amount of fangirls (IOW, he has too many). Considered the most random member, as well as at fault for making the FC random in the first place. Also the second most popular member, after Yoshi. Meph joined in April, a few weeks after the FC was created because he thought the forum was boring. He caused the FC to become really random when a certain user named Pika-pika-red convinced him to fangirl Green. This fangirling resulted in several instances of gender confusion. Meph finally got sick of the gender confusion and changed his avatar into a manly one on his birthday. Meph is known for his not-so-obsessive obsession with Sapphire, his immortality (Meph is a homunculus), his very awkward love triangle, his fangirls, his smexiness, and his ability to twist facts around. Meph is sometimes oblivious regarding romance, although deep down inside he's just pretending to act clueless to watch people squirm. He is only 14 years old, which caused fangirl Kanmurisan to become surprised because she fangirls someone who is younger than she is. Over the course of his stay at the Pokemon Special FC, Meph has changed slightly. He now abuses the XD smiley, courtesy of Princess, Senna, and Yoshi. He also has become marginally more mature after experiencing several near-death and death experiences. He is now a master of flirting (courtesy of competing with Rin) and is uncontested in arguing over the internet, partly because he can twist facts around so well. What happened to the Mephie we knew and loved? ;o; I HAVE SUPRESSED HIM! XD This Mephie is a liiieeeeeee like the cake *shot* Mephisto is the current FC King, although several people, namely Trainer, Pika, and Yellow, are thinking of inheriting the position after Meph leaves. He's already left! better make your desicion now guys!!! Meph is currently obsessed with .hack//G.U. The influence of .hack//G.U. has caused him to get a PS2 over easter and spend a few hours a day owning monsters and PKs. He is the mephie-monster! Rawr! Oh yeah, he likes ponies. Yoshi's bitch. His past usernames: Mephistopheles me-fis-too *shot*, Mephie+Randomness, and Mephisto: Fallen Angel micayap4496 :MangaFox profile:'' micayap4496'' Mica joined 2 months after the FC was made. She is the PRINCESS OF WEIRDONESS and Randomness. She calls herself as the 75 year old member as well. She can be pretty random and hyper (watch out if she's hyper; she doesn't think of what she will say). She also has a bad side (Icy Mica). Watch out she has a pocket full of weapons! She is not much updated with the couples of the FC. This is member is said to be heard on folklore(said by Mrs.MomijiSohma1). Mon1010 :MangaFox profile: Mon1010 A member who joined on May 6 2010, but did not become active untill May 16 2010. He enjoys participating in the fanfictions. He tends to act silly sometimes. He likes to draw but isn't particularly good at it, but that won't stop him from posting his work from time to time. Has ADHD. He also makes game threads. Likes the 5th genertation Pokemon Musharna and it's prevolution Munna. Mrs.MomijiSohma1 :MangaFox profile:'' Mrs.MomijiSohma1'' Is either called Momiji or Mrs. She also called "Onee-chan" by Cake, even though they aren´t related. A Ruby fangirl. Usally willing to give advice to anyone to ask, but is also not afraid to bite your head off when she gets mad. Was known for her Pokeplays up until about a year ago when the moderators shut down her play corner. Likes to tease people (EX: Pika and Lolli's relationship, in-member crushes(if there is even a shred of possibility, she will pounce on it), Noct and his "Fanboy issues", etc.) Enjoys writing and usually contributes to the fanfics that pop up around the FC. Recently started getting into fangirl fights with Yana and Camille. They get along when they aren't trying to murder each other, though. NoctowlBoy :MangaFox profile:'' NoctowlBoy'' A teen of logic and fun who likes to write fanfictions and play videogames. Was formerly known on Mangafox for coming up with custom Manzai jokes about the Dex Holders Dia and Pearl. Is one of the members who have joined the FC shortly after it's creation. Can be described as a bit of a stick in the mud compared to the other wackier FC members, and can also be somewhat offensive to some people as he has a tendency to judge things based on evidence supporting it. As a result, many Yaoi and crack pairings have been argued against, most notably Oldrivalshipping (GreenxBlue), as he claims it is easily "the largest crack ship in existence, supported by little evidence from the Manga". In spite of somewhat harsh comments, he gauges everything fairly from an unbiased point of view. Also dislikes physical violence, and believes any fight or confrontation can be resolved by analyzing the evidence behind it. Noct is a fan of few games, the small list including series's such as Kingdom Hearts and Ace Attorney. Dislikes most games that involve shooting or have poor storylines, as he finds them "flat and repetitive" (But isn't that kind of contradictory, seeing as to how he enjoys Smash Bros.?), and also dislikes pop music, preferring non-vocal soundtracks and remixes, most notably jazz. He is also very serious, only using emoticons once in a blue moon, and has a tendency to end most sentences with "....", showing his reflective nature. Plays the role of Miles Edgeworth when debating against Zendro. Noct is confirmed to be 14 years old (approaching 15), and lives in Singapore. patykida :MangaFox profile:'' patykida'' She is FC-married to BearPet (PostShipping) and she's really nice. Patykida doesn't post very often in the threads and such, but when she does, she'd often come with some rather... interesting pictures. Pie-chan :MangaFox profile: Pie-chan A new member who was put in a crack shipping with Cakei (less than ten minutes after she joined the FC) due to her username. Not much else is known about her... for now. Pika-pika-red :MangaFox profile:'' Pika-pika-red'' He is always accused of being a girl, or better yet, in fanfic, he has been gender changed by the gender machine enough times to want to create a female version of his OC. His MF canon shipping is ElectricCandyShipping with Lolli. some names given to him were Pika, pika-kun, pika-chan (for those teasers XD) swirily (plati's nickname for him) and more. Also a Hikari/Platina fanboy. Blushes a lot when he sees pics of them, and gets tortured by it too. xD He also got turned into an Eve fanboy by Maki. (Which means more fanboy torture, it seems xD) .....HE'S ALSO A CUTIE xDD Also is a she-man. ...this needs to be updated :/ ....oh and who wrote she man? ~_~ xD He's definetely a she-man. Poke-kun :MangaFox profile:'' Poke-kun'' Poke-kun has a lot of funny nicknames, and people like to tease him for it. He also seems to facepalm an awful lot. <---calls himself the Facepalm Lord. Likes to sleep and is constantly dreaming. He also sometimes pops into conversations randomly but doesn't go on as much as he did before....but don't get this wrong, he still comes on almost everyday. Just for shorter bursts of time. And he may leave for a while and come back, could be just internet connection that causes that though. ...and this little kitty is growing up *happy tear* He's pretty oblivious to things sometimes, but he is generally sweet to most people. He really doesn't like hurting peoples feelings and so sometimes finds it bit difficult to stay on during a conflict involving him (coughcoughwhistleee) but will not desert the situation until it has been solved....or most of it has anyway. HE IS FREAKIN' OBSESSED WITH POTATOES. And he loves cats. Has skipped a grade. Is an uber-nerd. Also Ruki's Sempai. Dreaming? About...?? xDD L-little kitty...pffftt......who wrote that? xD Is an insane neko fanboy. Like most of the population'' that'' day. Only'' that'' day really though. Maybe even half. PokeExplorer18 :MangaFox profile:'' PokeExplorer18'' PokeExplorer18 (formerly known as PokeRescue18) is one of the prominent members of the fanclub. He has also dedicated himself in becoming a FC watcher( and is proud of it XDXD) However, it seems that he rarely participates in any activity unless he wants to. Regardless, he observes the FC every now and then for any new scoops and events and informs certain offline members about some of the current topics the FC during that day. PokeExplorer18 absolutely adores the Hoenn Dex trio. In fact, during schooldays he often brings and reads Pokemon Adventures volumes (21, 22, and 29) depicting the trio. Among the trio, he adores Emerald the most. The most probable reason for this lies in his childhood. He can somehow relate Emerald's battered past and Emerald's mischeviousness to his own. Only a few people share the same passion as his (examples are patykida and Reka). Category:People